


Snowed In

by cvptainmarvel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, general cheesiness, movie marathons, wine couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short imagine about the lovely Bruce Banner and yourself being snowed in on your anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Brucie might be slightly out of character......idk

"Dammit!" you muttered.  Bruce chuckled.  After booking reservations at a fancy restaurant and spending three and a half hours getting ready, you and Bruce were snowed in on your two year anniversary.

"We could just have a movie marathon," he suggested.

"I don’t see why not."

After changing into pajamas, you popped in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone and took a seat on the couch while Bruce microwaved the popcorn.

"Bruuuuuuce.  Hurry up," you whined.

"I’m coming," he yelled back laughing.  He walked into the room a few seconds later, a large bowl filled with popcorn in one hand and a bottle of wine and two glasses in the other.  Sitting down on the couch, he placed the popcorn bowl in your lap and poured the wine into both glasses. Handing you one of them, he tapped it with his own glass.  "Happy anniversary," he said.

"You too, baby," you wished him back.  "Popcorn and wine.  We are one classy couple."  He started giggling and you started giggling until the movie started cutting you off.  You settled your head on Bruce’s shoulder and began shoving popcorn into your mouth.

Three movies later, your eyes began closing, but you fought to keep them open.  The credits started rolling and you stood up to pop in the next DVD.

"You look really tired.  Maybe it’s time to go to bed," Bruce suggested.

"But we’re only on the Goblet of Fire!" you protested.  "I will not wimp out on the  _fourth_ movie.  Sleep is for the weak,” you declared before collapsing onto the couch and snoring within a few seconds.

"You’re such a dork," Bruce said before picking you up and carrying your bedroom.


End file.
